Baby, I'll be home for next year
by Shotajayhawk
Summary: Ash is a student-teacher for a Mythology class, this is the last thing he needs before he has to graduate the University of Kalos. He also has a dark past no one knows about. Gary is one class away from graduating, but it's not the grades he has his eyes on, and he will do anything to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there, motionless as I watched them file in.

Each of them sighing, coughing, settling into their chairs.

The chap-stick I had put on not a minute before didn't seem enough for my dry lips as I anxiously watched my only class file in. _My first class as a student teacher! Yaay. _

They stared, waiting.

"He-hello there, I know probably some of you might notice me from last week. I'm your new student teacher -_well in training to be a teacher..-_ Mister Ketchum! Uh, Professor Sycamore had something come up and he had to leave the country so he could be with family, so I will be teaching your Mythology class this term!" Both my body and my voice shook as I stared up at the faces of my new students.

They stared back blankly, except for a few boys in the back who were whispering to each other, causing the other to grin and turn to the next.

"Sooooo, let's get this started... have any of you heard of Lycanthropy?" I asked, immediately all of them raised their hands.

"You have then! Yaaayy, a little less to explain to- Yes sir?" A boy, no man, no boy? Man-boy? _Ugghhh_,_ whatever he's a man but he's still young enough to be a boy! _Had raised his hand, he had thick brown spiky hair and forest green eyes.

"Um, excuse me. Uh, tell me if I get this right-names Gary Oak by the way. Isn't Lycanthropy when you are naked and bouncing in my lap as you moan my name?" The boy-_Gary-_asked, and he looked serious.

I couldn't help but gasp, painful memories where being brought up as Gary and all his friends high-fived each other as they laughed.

_Stop, don't you dare let them force you to remember dammit! _I pushed the memory away as I recovered from the remark.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he started to talk again. "_Uh, Sir? I'm being like 200% serious, because if that is what Lycanthropy is, I might not skip this class." _He laughed again, all his friends were too.

And for a second I imagined it, _kissing him as he positioned himself and slid his hard- no._

"Well, it seems I need to enlighten you on just what Lycanthropy is-"

"Well, uh no can do sweet-cheeks, my loads will always be thick and heavy! I would so love to spread it on your-" Gary cut me off as he began talking again.

"Lycanthropy is the supposed or fabled assumption of the appearance of a wolf by a human being. Lycanthropy is a delusion in which one imagines oneself to be a wolf or other wild animal. It has to do with the full moon, or genetics in some stories. Basically when a person turns into a-" I was cut off again by Gary.

"FACE!" Gary yelled as he sat up in his chair, staring straight into my eyes, smirking. "You can finish now Sir." He grinned and gestured for me to finish.

"When a person turns into a beast." I finished, shutting my mouth and looked away from Gary and his crowd and his friends.

"LIKE I AM IN BED?" Gary yelled, standing now as he grabbed his books and sat right on the front row. He was staring right at me.

Other kids groaned, they too were getting annoyed.

Memories that shouldn't have resurfaced returned, I pushed them away and rolled my eyes.

"I'm being completely serious Sir, you should try me. I'll show you a good night." Gary whispered as he winked at me.

"So, I am going to tell you the 'myth' of Lycaon. His name is where we get the word Lycanthropy, the proper term or Werewolves. Well the 'myth' says that some of the older people of the earth believed that they owed their lives more to Prometheus, the Titan who gave us the gift of fire, more than to the Gods themselves.

And some followers even named themselves after the Titans to honor them, instead of the Gods..

Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the Gods, he challenged them. He and his fifty sons invited Zeus to a banquet and tried to serve him the flesh of humans.

Angered Zeus blew the place up with lightning bolts and them punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into Wolves." I stopped and gave them a minute to process.

"Well, you do know what they say about a Wolf in sheep's clothing.. Come back to my apartment with me little red." Gary said as he ran his fingers through his hair, reviving the spikes.

"The lesser known part of the story is how Lycaon and his sons sought out the Druids, to help turn them back into humans. The belief was that the ancient Druids knew how to shape shift.

Unfortunately they could not turn Lycaon and his sons back into their human forms, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth." I finished as I desperately tried to look at anywhere but Gary.

"You're a cute little thing ya know that right? I love to be able to hear you moan and feel you squirm under me and-"

"MISTER OAK THAT IS ENOUGH, I SWEAR I WILL GO TO CAMPUS POLICE AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND DISRUPTION OF THE LESSON!" I yelled as I slammed my 'little' fists down on my desk.

"Ooohh feisty, I like that, but don't worry I have you soon. And you'll be calling me 'Master' too..." Gary hummed as he sat back in his desk.

_That is it, that is it! "_That's it. Fine, I want a three page report on Lycanthropy. You can email me here. And you can all thank Mister Oak here for it being so long, really I was only going to ask for one but it would be unfair to only have Oak do three and you all do one!" I said as I turned to the chalkboard and wrote my email in scraggly letters across the board.

They groaned and cursed under their breath, almost all of them directed towards Gary.

"That is the end of the lesson today! See you tomorrow morning, good day get out of my class now!" I yelled as I shoved my books into my bag.

I could hear Gary calling after me as I ran out of the building.

* * *

I was walking along the curb towards Starbucks as I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist as we walked along.

I looked up to see Gary Oak, smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes and moved away from his arms.

"Awh, baby, come on. Don't be like that!" Gary said as he once again, snaked his arm around my waist.

"Like what? Don't call me that, because I am not your baby!" I snapped as I sped up, a_ll I wanted was my Caramel Macchiato with broken up chocolate chips and chocolate fudge! But noooo._

"You will be soon, don't worry baby, you'll love me." Gary said as he too began to walk faster just to keep up.

We were approaching the Starbucks, and I ripped open the door.

"Kenny!" I yelled as I saw the tall man walk out from the back, he smiled. "I'm gonna need it to go and _fast_." I said as I handed him my credit card.

"Hey Ash! Caramel Macchiato with broken up chocolate chips and chocolate fudge right? Who's this? Ah, nevermind, hey Dawn wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come have dinner with us tonight? She us has some news and she doesn't want me to tell you.." Kenny said as he dashed around behind the counter as he fixed my coffee.

"Yeah Kenny, uh no.. I can't, I mean it's not that I don't want to it's just Dawn is vegan and I know that you suffer.." I said as I rubbed the back of my head, Kenny gave me a knowing look. I couldn't stand Dawn's 'cooking' it was always too green.

"And him? He's a fricking pedo from that class that I have to teach to be able to graduate.. Seriously Kenny, he won't leave me the frick alone!" I said as I took the coffee and my card.

"Hey! I am not a pedo! I'm just giving you the chance to have this," He motioned to his body, "Before someone else steals me. But no need to worry _Ashy-boy_ I only have eyes for you.." Gary said, both Kenny and I stuck our tongues out at the same time before I took a sip.

"In your dreams Gary." I said as I began walking out of the building. _Oh sooo good._

"Hey! Ash?" Gary asked as he caught up with me and put his arm around me again, I stopped sipping, "WHAT? GARY WHAT?" I yelled as I tried to pull his arm off, but to no avail.

"Are your legs tired? Cause you've been running through my dreams all night!" Gary whispered in my ear. I could see people staring at us, _no no, it's not like that. I don't even like him, he's a creep!_

I scoffed as I kept walking, maybe he'll go away soon?

"So you know, you actually did say yes to a date with me..." Gary said as he grabbed my coffee and took a sip,

"Hey! What the, no I didn't!" I said, pulling the coffee away from him.

"Yes, actually you did, last year. But you uh," he stopped, "You stood me up, I was so mad for a long time but then I heard that you actually left Kalos for a whole week, and when you came back you.. You wouldn't talk to me.."

_Oh! Now I remember you! And I remember that whole week too.. _

"Oh yea, I uh.. I went home, my father lied and said he was in the hospital, just so he could see me." I said, I could see my condo in the distance.

"Woah, that's..." Gary cut off, his fingers messing with the fraying hem of his book bag.

"Yeah, I uh, that's my place here.. bye Gabe!" I said as I ran across the street, purposely saying his name wrong. _Hopefully he'll get the message. _

As I was fumbling with the lock on the door I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around expecting Gary.

But no, it wasn't Gary, it was an old classmate, Tobias, Gary was still standing at the crossway, watching.

"Hey Tobias, been a long time huh?"

"Yea, it has Ash, have you graduated yet?" Tobias asked, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, his bangs loose.

"No, I still gotta be a student teacher for this one class and then I'll be able to graduate, have you?"

"Yea, actually, I got a job at the Starbucks where Kenny works, I saw you, thought I should just say hi." A small smile spread on his lips, making me smile in return. I could still see Gary, in the street, looking angrier than before.

"Well Hi Tobias." I said, turning the knob after I finally managed to get the key in.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked, his hands twisting together, his nervous habit. He would do it after he turned in tests, it seemed so foolish to me, he was so smart he had no need to worry.

_Wait, he just... _"Well, um.." I looked up at him, my lips pursed, _I haven't been out on a date in a while... _"Okay, I'll go out with you.." I said, heat rising in my cheeks.

"Really? Oh, I'll uh, maybe.. umm.." He trailed off, mentally flipping through his calendar.

"How about Friday?" I offered,

"Yeah, Friday's fine! Well, I gotta go.. See ya Friday Ash..." Tobias said as he stuck his hand in his pockets and walked back on his heels before turning away and waited for the stop light.

* * *

After ordering takeout for the _tenth_ night in the row, I was sitting on my couch sifting through Tumblr and checking my email every ten minutes.

I had exactly fifteen students in my class, only ten of them had sent in their essays.

I decided to give them a couple more hours before I started to read them.

* * *

I had spent the last three hours reading page after page of how Zeus was a slut and how Hera was a bitch for what she did to Hercules.

They probably had forgotten what exactly I had asked for.

Only three alumni took the paper seriously, writing about how it was so cool how Zeus had the power to change man, or about other stories they had heard of Werewolves.

Gary was not one of those alumni. At all.

Gary, well, he had decided to send in an extremely detailed _essay, well if you could call it that,_ on what he would do had we had the chance to be alone.

_Like seriously, it was like watching porn, but actually taking the time to write down everything so people could read it. _

And, not only did he send the 'essay' he also sent files that ended with_ jpg. _I didn't even bother opening that email, I would be mentally scarred for life if they were what I think they were.

_I'm not taking that chance._

* * *

Unfortunately, not only had Gary managed to utterly disgust me, and ruin his chances, _the small chance that he had at all, _he managed to bring back horrible memories.

I spent the rest of the night crying on the phone with Kenny.

For once since I left home, I did not want to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I had opened my door to see Tobias, just about to knock, he was holding two cups of coffee in his other hand.

"Hey, I thought I would walk you to school, and I asked Kenny to make your order so I could just bring it to you." Tobias said, holding out the cup for me as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"Wow, thanks Tobias, that was really sweet of you." I said, taking a sip, groaning when the taste registered. I was waterlogged and had a headache from crying so hard.

I stepped out into the cold winter air, I could see my breath in front of me.

* * *

We walked in silence, a comfortable one too, Tobias didn't seem to mind either.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to ask what time on Friday.." Tobias said, breaking the silence, his cheeks had a light blush on them, from the cold maybe.

_Oh yeah, _"How about seven?" I suggested, I took a sip of my coffee.

"Where would we go?" He asked, throwing his cup away in a nearby trash-box as we passed it. A smile crept it's way onto his face, making him look slightly like a child.

"Waffles, I love them." I said, grinning.

"For dinner?" His eyes wide,

"Yeaaahhhhh, I'll eat anything for dinner. I'll eat anything for that matter!" I said, we had reached the main building of the University.

"Well, then, we can go to a fancy four-course dinner for breakfast then, and have dessert for lunch!" He laughed,

"Yaaaassssssss!" I said, thinking of having pie for lunch. "Oran and Pecha pies are my favorites! I'm just sayin, not hinting or anything.." I said, looking up at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmmmmm, okayyy." Tobias said taking my cup of coffee and took a long sip before handing it back to me, our fingers knocked together by accident and I just couldn't believe how warm his hands were..

"Oh! Damn, I forgot to give you these, I brought them, for breakfast!" He said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a light brown box, a sweet smell wafted to me from the box.

He held out the box and I pulled it open immediately, "BROWNIES!" I shrieked as I shoved my hand into the box and pulled one out and shoved it in my mouth, "CHOCWATE BROWIEES!" I yelled, muffled as I tried to chew and talk at the same time.

"I knew you'd like em'" Tobias laughed, as he shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"I don't like them Tobias," I said, swallowing, for a second Tobias looked hurt, "I love them!"

"Well, I spent three hours last night trying to learn how to make them, do you know how many I burned?" He asked, laughing, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, thank you, but I do belieeve that I have to get to my class!" I said, shutting the box and putting them in my bag carefully.

"Ok, see you later then?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, later." I said, dancing back on my heels as I took another sip.

* * *

I felt like I was floating on cloud nine as I walked into class, coffee in hand, brownies filling my tummy.

"Helloo class~" I whispered as I finished my coffee, throwing it in the trash box near my desk, and sat down.

"Um sir?" _Gary_ spoke up as I pulled the box out of my bag,

"Yes Mister Oak?" I said, stuffing the chocolate square into my mouth.

"I um, I just checked grade-speed and you failed almost all of us... Why?" Gary asked, shifting in his seat.

"Because none of you took the assignment seriously except a few, I didn't even bother opening yours. Almost all of you were off topic, your grammar was horrid and, well. If you don't take the work seriously, I won't take you seriously." I said, propping my feet up on the desk.

"But, since you didn't read it, then how did you know how I did?" Gary asked, a hurt look on his face.

"I guessed." I mumbled, _Ugh this class period is going to pass by slowly. _

* * *

It seemed like hours passed as I talked about Berserkers.

_"Berserkers were Norse warriors who are primarily reported in the Old Norse literature to have fought in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury, a characteristic which later gave rise to the English word berserk. Berserkers are attested to in numerous Old Norse sources. Most historians believe that Berserkers worked themselves into a rage before battle, but some think that they might have consumed drugged foods." _

And again, Gary was starting to interrupt.

"SOOOOO, about our date, what tim-" Gary started to say,

"We are not going out Mister Oak, ever." I said, still trying to finish my lesson, clicking though the photos on the promethean.

"It is also said that Berserkers would hunt wolves or bears and use their bones as armor! They one almost every battle they had because they were so animalistic-"

"I can show you animalistic!" Gary whispered as he threw a ball of paper on my desk. I ignored him and lightly pushed the paper ball into the trash box.

"And well, imagine being attacked by a man who is currently wearing the bones of an animal... Creepy and scaryyy!"

Gary frowned, "Just gimme a-"

"Gary! Shut up! It's not happening ever." I said, interrupting him.

I continued on talking about Berzerkers.

* * *

I had just finished talking when Tobias ran into the class.

"I'm so sorry Professor! Am I late?" He asked, as he dramatically bowed in front of me.

When he looked up at me he grinned wide before he pulled a cup and a bag from behind his back and handed them to me.

"You are very late Mr. Stane. But I guess that this will make up for-"

"_Who is this guy?" _Gary asked as he sat up in his desk, shoving his papers into his bag. I looked at the clock, class had ended ten minutes ago, I had lost track of time.. _oops. _

"None of your business, class dismissed, sorry for holding you over." I said as I began putting all my stuff in my book-bag. "I'll meet you outside Mr. Stane" I said as I shut down the computer and started to turn off the promethean.

Noise from the chairs, papers, and coughing filled the room as the alumni pushed their way out of the door, hurrying to their next classes.

I could hear is retreating footsteps and the soft click of the door.

"Who is he? And why is he bringing you coffee and-um-muffins?" Gary asked, I turned to see him pulling out one of the said muffins.

I grabbed it before he got a chance to bite it. "Leave, and it doesn't matter, he is no one to you." I said, putting it back in the bag before swinging my book bag over my shoulder.

Finally this class is over!

"Wait! It does matter, our future together relies upon it." Gary said, grabbing my elbow.

"Gary, stop, I already said no. Never, ever." I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and ran out of the class, the door slamming behind me.

* * *

I was stopped by a flurry of black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Tobias!"

"Hey there, did he need something?" He asked, motioning to Gary, who was still standing in the class, obviously angry.

"Only a therapist and maybe a night at a brothel." I muttered as I started walking, sipping the coffee, Tobias' hand locked with mine.

I could see my breath every time I inhaled, we weren't even near _midwinter_ how could it be so cold so soon?!

"So who is he? I mean, I saw you walking with him yesterday..." Tobias asked,

"He's a student who has a silly school-boy crush, no need to worry though. I'm dealing."

"Do you uh, need me to speak with him for you?" Tobias asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Nah, that's okay." I said, cuddling into his warm jacket.

* * *

"So yea, um, tomorrows Friday." Tobias said when I opened my front door,

"I know, " I said as I unlocked the door,

"So uh-" Tobias' phone started ringing "I'll see you later!" He said as he began walking away.

* * *

_Gary's pov _

I had followed _my _Ash and the creep, hoping to interrupt them, but thankfully the creep did it himself-well his phone did.

He was walking towards the alley that I was currently eavesdropping in, I hurried and hid behind some trash cans as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" The creep asked,

"Yeah yeah, I was just talking to him... Okay _okay I get it!_"

That's when he turned and saw me.

_Shit._

* * *

_Ash's pov_

The phone started ringing like crazy when I locked the door behind me.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU COME OVER HERE NOW!" It was Dawn, and I could hear Kenny in the background. _'But DeeDee he doesn't-' _

_"SHUT UP KENNY!"_

"Okayyyy! I'll be over in a few Dawn- or should I say _DeeDee_?" I snickered as I heard her growl into the phone,

"Shut UP ASH!" She screamed before she hung up.

* * *

I sat opposite of them on the couch, the spinach pizza unopened between us on the coffee table.

"So, we're pregnant!" Dawn squealed and she threw her arms around Kenny who was smiling down at the very enthusiastic Dawn.

"Wow Dawn! That's amazing! How long have you known?!"

_A god-child! Yay!_

Dawn launched into a story about how two weeks after their _three year_ anniversary she woke up really sick, and then they went to the doctor and found out that she was expecting.

I left early, Dawn looked like she needed the sleep anyway.

* * *

_I can see my mom and my father fighting, i'm closer to the ground then I usually am. _

_"No!" I scream as I watch him slap her, she falls in the direction of the table, chairs clatter as they hit the floor. _

_"Maybe _this _will cheer you up! Or this? You don't fucking realize how hard I work for this family huh?" I watch as he grabs her by her hair as she desperately tries to crawl away, hitting her over and over. _

_Her screams fill the walls._

_Suddenly there's a gun in my hand, my father's rifle, the one my dad used for the livestock. _

_My mother is on her feet again, I aim, the barrel pointed right at my dad, they are too busy fighting to see me hiding in the closet. _

_My mother screams again and I shoot, but my father moves her in the way before he even hears the shot. _

_It's deafening as my mother falls, she doesn't even scream, as if she didn't feel it. _

_She lays facing me, her fingers pointed in the direction of the closet-where I am. As If she was somehow tattling on me. _

_My father looks around, tears in his eyes, and then he spots me. _

_I drop the gun, tears clouding my vision. _

_He's kneeling down next to me, he praises me as I scream,_

_"You did a good thing Ashy-boy!" He coos in my ear as he smooths my hair down.  
_

_He praises because I did what he wanted, but it wasn't what I wanted.  
_

_"But that's not what I was trying to do!" I sob, but he isn't listening._

_He hugs me as I fight back, I want to see mom, see if I can still save her. _

_My father is carrying me now, toting me back to my room. _

_He locks the door after he sets me down on my bed. _

_I run towards the door, banging on the unforgiving white wood. _

_"Mommy!" I scream, that's when I hear it, a gunshot._

* * *

I'm screaming in my bed, _a nightmare_, I realize.

_I killed her,_ my phone is rumbling next to me, it's Tobias.

I answer, "Hello?" I can barely choke the word out.

"I can't sleep... hey you okay?" He asks, when I start to sob.

"Come over.." I say, throwing off my covers.

"I'll be there in ten,"

"You have five."

* * *

When the doorbell rings fifteen minutes later I am dragging him through the door.

"What took you so long?!"

"Sorry, I went to get some of these.." Tobias said, holding a sweet smelling bag. "You sounded like you needed lots and lots of sweets and chocolate."

I could feel my eyes watering again, _I don't deserve you, you are everything good and I'm just bad._

"Hey, hey don't cry! What's wrong?" He placed the bag on the coffee table,

I sobbed harder as he carried me to the recliner, pulling me into his lap as he pulled the lever.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears clouding my eyes.

And I tell him, I tell him everything.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Ash, I-"

"Just take me back to my bed and just... just hold me, please?"

He's quiet for a moment, then we are standing upright. I can see the walls changing around us, lights flicking off as he carries me upstairs.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Tobias whispers as he lays me down and crawls in next to me.

* * *

_Gary's pov. _

I can't sleep, I'm walking through Vert Plaza on my way to South Boulevard, somethings wrong though.

I'm walking, wherever my feet take me, the Creep had 'Let me off with a Warning' which roughly translated to kneeing me and shoving me into the street.

It takes me a while to notice where I am, I look up as a bright light shines in the street, _I'm at Ash's. _

There is Ash, standing in his pyjamas, the creep is also there, holding a large bag.

I know I should forget about it, I know I should let it go, _but I just can't. _


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, the alarm beeping louder and louder.

I groaned and rolled over to hit the alarm, but instead I bumped into someone.

_No no no Arceus please no. _

I could hear my breathing as I rolled out over on the other side of the bed.

The alarm was still beeping, annoyingly, getting louder with every beep.

The person laying in my bed groaned and suddenly my clock was on the floor with cord ripped out, the numbers gone-eternally dead.

I grabbed the closest thing next to me, the bible my mother used to read to me, I never read it after, but it still held comfort-and it smelled like her.

"Who are you?" I asked, tiptoeing over to the light switch.

I flicked it, the room burst with light, whoever had wormed back under the covers groaned and pulled one of _my pillows_ over their head.

That was when I noticed the dark jeans and combat boots on the floor and the dark locks, spread on the pillows.

"Ash what the hell?! It's five a.m.!" The person groaned, sitting up. "Why the hell are you holding a bible?!"

Tobias.

"Oh, I thought- I forgot you were here.." I said, putting down the bible.

He rubbed his eyes, and blinked.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing up at five fucking a.m.?!" He started to laugh, throwing off the blankets.

"This is the time I always wake up, oh and thanks for killing my alarm clock, that was a gift from Kenny and Dawn!"

"You seriously get up at five in the morning?! Oh wait, your class starts at seven, but seriously? It's only a ten minute walk..."

"Old habits die hard." I said, turning towards my cupboard, pulling out a fresh pair of pants, throwing them back onto the bed, turning back for a shirt.

My bed creaked as Tobias picked up his own from the floor as he laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I kicked them off in my sleep, I don't want you to get the wrong-"

"It's okay, I know how uncomfortable it can be." I said, cutting him off as I pulled on a button up shirt.

When Tobias didn't answer I turned around, he was staring at me, one boot and the other hanging my it's lace in his hand.

"What?" I asked, "Is there something on my face?!" I asked, running into the toilet to check in the mirror.

I searched my face for whatever it was that he was staring at, I looked up as Tobias came and leaned against the frame.

"What is it? I don't see anything.." I mumbled, turning around.

Tobias started to laugh, and pointed, I looked down.

_No no no, NO DAMMIT! _

I screamed, shoving him out of the frame and slamming the door.

"I SWEAR YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I said, locking the door. "I DIDN'T PEE LAST NIGHT."

"Aw, that kinda makes me feel bad.." Tobias said, I heard the door slam against the frame, he was leaning against it from the other side.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE?!"

"Why should I? It happens to everyone, nothing to be ashamed of." Tobias said,

"I CANNOT, I JUST CAN'T."

"Fine. Dude, seriously, what the hell did you do at school? Wait until everyone left, eventually we all have to listen to each other pee."

"GOOO_Ooooooo" _I whined, hopping from foot to foot. I really have to pee.

The weight on the door left and I heard my bedroom door close,

* * *

I unlocked the door, walking back into the room.

There, sat Tobias on the bed, flipping through my mother's bible.

"Did you _seriously just.." _I grit my teeth,

"Yep." He said, "Who's Delia?" Tobias asked, flipping to the front page.

"My mother." I said, pulling the bible out of his hands. I set it back on my dresser, taking one of her old perfumes and spritzing it lightly through the pages.

"She's pretty, I bet you-"

"Shut up, please. Can we not do this?" I asked, placing the perfume back down. I turned, holding my hands out for my pants.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry, I didn't- sorry." He stammered, handing them to me.

"It's okay, I just really don't like talking about it."

* * *

We ate in silence, the forgotten sweets from last night remembered as I gave myself a sugar coma.

* * *

Again, we walked in silence, hands locked.

"Movies? Or Dinner? I know this really cool diner, it sells the best milkshakes.." Tobias asked,

"You decide." I said, the school building loomed in the distance.

"I'll come meet you at the end of your class. I gotta get to work anyway." He said, hugging me tightly.

"I thought you said seven?"

"Well, your class lets out at ten, I get out at nine, why not just spend the whole day together?"

"Yeah ok."

* * *

I walked in the class, dropping my bag near my desk,

"Ok class, today, i'm going to tell you the myth of Artemis."

Gary groaned and put his head down on the little desk.

"Mister Oak? Are you well?" I asked, crouching down in front of his desk.

"Hm?" He lifted his head up, his lip was busted, a scab ran along his cheekbone, a light purple shadow under his left eye.

His left eye, rolled lazily towards me, blood spots in the sclera.

"Class Dismissed." I said, pulling my rolling chair over Gary's seat.

The room erupted with noise as students shifted out of their chairs, zippers being pulled open, doors slamming and opening.

Finally we were alone.

"Mister Oak?" I asked again, Gary had put his head down in his arms.

His brown hair flopped down with the movement with his head, his green eyes peeking up at me through his dark lashes.

_"Si amore?" _He asked, rolling his head to the side.

_He can speak spanish too? _

"Cállate cabrón, who did this to you?" I asked, folding my hands over my chest.

"_¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novio bastardo?" _

"What does Tobias have to do with you being beat up?"

"_No importa, yo estoy bien, que estés aquí." _He said, sitting up a small smile spread on his face.

"So did you bring it upon yourself? Or did he just start a fight over nothing? The guy I mean, the one who gave you that." I said, pointing to his face.

"I guess I brought it upon myself, believe me, the other guy looks like 200% worse." He said laughing, picking his bag up from the floor, stuffing his journals in.

"Are we not going to talk about Artemis? I really wanted too.." Gary whined, running his fingers through his hair, spikes reviving as he did so.

"You really want to know about her?" I asked, rolling my chair back to my desk.

"Yea!" He said, "Private tutoring!" as he winked.

"Uhh-"

"I'm joking, but please, _enlighten me_, what is so special about Artemis?" Gary said, pulling his journal back out.

* * *

_"You're kidding right?" _Gary asked as he stared in horror.

"Nope,"

"So this beautiful babe, Artemis takes a vow to stay a virgin for the rest of her _immortal_ life? And then gets angry mad at this man for looking upon her in the river and she turns him into the very animal he hunts?! And then turns his own hunting dogs on him? Damn,"

"Mhm." I say, as he starts laughing. "They take their vows seriously!"

"Who would want to stay a virgin for the rest of their life?! I mean, wouldn't that kind of get a little boring? I mean, living forever and never once experience it?"

"Well, in a way it cuts off all earthly ties, and I know that if I ever had a choice, I would have stayed a virgin too." I said, closing my laptop silently.

"Well, of course you're not one, you're gorgeous!" Gary laughed, leaning forward in his chair.

Somehow he had missed the part where I said choice.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, well class is dismissed, you should hurry if you want to get to your next class."

I watched him as he smiled slightly as he packed up and left.

When the door locked in place, I curled up in my chair and before I could stop it, I was crying.

* * *

I awoke to banging on the door, the bright lights of the room blinded me as I sat up, waterlogged and groggy.

"Ash!" It was Tobias, I looked at the clock, it was half past ten.

I hurried and unlocked the door, "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep!" I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

Tobias looked at me, "Have you been crying?" He asked, wiping away whatever remnants the tears had left.

"No." I pushed his hand away.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah I know."

"So I know about this great ice cream place near the museum, wanna go?" Tobias asked as he hailed a taxi,

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"I want chocolate!" I whined as I tugged on his jacket, the cashier watched us from behind the counter.

"Ookay, then, we'll take two shakes, one caramel and one chocolate." He said to the girl, she rung him up and then began to flit around the back of the counter.

I watched as she filled the two tall glasses with the flavored ice cream.

We sat down at a small booth, I sipped at the shake.

"This is really good Tobias, thank you!" I said, continuing to sip on the shake before I stopped.

"Hey wanna hear a joke?" Tobias asked, leaning close.

"Yea sure,"

"Nevermind, I can't think of one." He sighed as he played with the straw," Oh wait, I've got a good one! Me."

And then he started laughing, the bell attached to the door rang as someone walked in.

"Lindy! Gimme the usual! No, make that two-" The person said, Tobias' laugh died down.

It was Gary, I looked up as he sat down at the bar, 'Lindy' had already set down his shake, turning to prepare his other.

He grabbed it and spun his chair.

My eyes caught his as he stopped turning in his seat.

"Lindy, gonna need them to go..." He said, putting the shake back on the counter as the girl hurriedly poured them into styrofoam cups.

She set them both down as Gary fished out what looked like a twenty from one of the pockets on his shorts.

"Keep the change." He said, shoving the bill to her.

"See ya Gary!~" The girl swooned as she tucked the bill into the register as she pulled the remaining out for herself.

He grabbed both cups in one hand and hurried out, pulling out keys from his pocket, fingers clicking the buttons.

Suddenly, without me even noticing, Tobias was outside talking to Gary.

Abandoning our booth, I ran outside as Tobias grabbed Gary's collar..

* * *

"I thought I made it clear that I want you to leave him alone!" He yelled,

"I didn't know that you two were here! I swear! Gosh,- dude let go of my shirt okay?" Gary snarled, setting the the shakes down in the front seat.

"Oh yeah? What do I gotta do to get you to leave him alone? Need more bruises?"

"Dude I just came here for a shake!"

"What do you mean 'you made it clear?' Tobias? Did you beat him up?" Tobias let go when he heard me.

"Ash, it's nothing go back inside!"

A crowd grew, both outside of the shop and inside, watching.

"No, I don't have to do anything! Why don't you just leave him alone? He wasn't even doing anything!" I watched as Gary opened the door to the car.

"Whatever, let's go back inside.." He said, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me back inside.

I watched as Gary started his car and drove off.

"Movies?" Tobias asked as he handed 'Lindy' money.

"No, I just wanna go home..."

* * *

**_Translations. Okay, so if you didn't know, and most of you don't I am a Mexican-American who is also Native American. (Please don't hate me, I know America has done horrible things and I'm actually going to leave, I hate America, and everything that's happening here too.) _**

**_And ya know, Ash looks like he has Spanish roots, so I thought that maybe he could speak a little España. _**

**_So this is for my non-spanish speakers._**

**_And just so you know, if you do put this in a translator it will _come out different _because spanish is a crazy language. *laughs nervously.* __  
_**

_"Si amore?" - _Yes love?

_"Cállate cabrón" - _Shut up bastard.

_"__¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novio bastardo?" - _Why don't you ask your bastard of a boyfriend?_  
_

___"__No importa, yo estoy bien, que estés aquí." - _It doesn't matter, I'm fine, you're here.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay." I said, trying to pull him in through the doors,

"I can't, I have cats, they need me to feed them!"

"No they dooonnn'tttt, cats are smarter than their humans!" I whined, putting my foot against the wall, desperately trying to pull him through.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" He asked, pulling me flush against him, "You tryna call me stupid?" I could feel his breath on my neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You are if you're really set on leaving." I said, stepping back through the door.

"Give me ten minutes, just let me go feed her and her kittens." He said, I could feel the heat that radiated off of him.

"You have five." I said, as I pushed him away and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"What's her name? What's she look like? How many kittens?" I asked as I nuzzled my face in his neck,

"Woah, slow down. Okay well, first, she's actually my younger sisters cat so don't laugh at the name!" I looked up at him, "Zimbabwe, and gosh, she is the ugliest Persian ever, but super sweet. Like oh my gosh, she hated my sister when she called her that. But like my sister was five when she first found her. You've heard of Marco-Polo right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when she was little we would use 'Zimbabwe' instead of 'Marco' or 'Polo' like we would literally run around town screaming 'ZIMBABWE' and everyone would look at use like we were crazy. So one day Annie was running around and she screamed 'Zimbabwe' and then here comes this cat running up to her, so when I found Annie we took her home. And the around the house we'd scream 'ZIMBABWE" and she's come running. It was the funniest thing."

I looked at him as he looked back at me, and I tried to scream it the way he just did, and we just kept screaming 'Zimbabwe' back and forth until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"So, she's a white Persian and she has four kittens."

"Aww, that's so cute."

"They are, it's amazing how dopey baby cats can be, like they hear me setting out food and they all come sliding down the hall." He started to laugh,

"Well, that's adorable."

"Yeah," I could feel his fingers running along my scalp. "So why did you want me to stay?"

"_Because I'm Mr. Coffee_." I said aloud, not thinking. "Oh, I just- I swear- I-" I was cut off as he started laughing.

"You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals," He said before he kissed me.

* * *

_Gary's pov_

I slammed the door, throwing the shakes in the trash.

God that boyfriend of his is crazy, like seriously, I didn't even know that they were there and he freaks!

Like seriously dude.

I flopped down on the couch, grabbing the little remote for my speakers and turned them on.

I was surrounded by drums and bass...

* * *

_Ash's pov, _

I groaned as his hands started to pull off my shirt, laughing as it got stuck around my elbows.

"Tob-" I was cut off by another intoxicating kiss,

"Shh," He said, as he started to unbutton my stubborn shirt.

* * *

_Gary ~_

There was absolutely nothing to do here! But I don't wanna leaveeeee.

I thought of Ash, the way he stood up for me, even though for all he knew I _could have_ been following them.

The way he looked when he was angry with that guy, _so cute. _

The way his hands made little fists as his side.

_You'd look nice, in a grave. I smile at the moon, death is on my face and if you wait too long then you'll never see the dawn again._

I smiled and sang along with Ryan Gosling, as his female counterpart ended her part.

_But together forever, we'll live._

* * *

_Ash~_

I moaned as Tobias started to blow gently on he mark he had just made on my neck.

I could feel him working on the buckle of my jeans.

And I let him.

* * *

_Gary~_

"Oh gosh, Gary!" He screamed, I watched him from my chair he touched himself on my desk.

"That's it Ashy-boy, just keep doing that- but remember-"

"I only go as fast as you go, don't worry!" Ash said, as he positioned himself over the toy that seemed to appear out of nowhere, he sunk down on it. "Oh, gosh Gary you feel so good~" He moaned, his voice going up and octave.

"I know I do, but you feel so much better." He blushed, " Ride it." I said, moving my hand faster on myself.

I watched him move up and down on the toy. "Just like that Ash, just like that." I murmured as he struggled to keep up with my pace.

"God, Gary _more!_" He begged,

"Okay," I said, picking up the pace, for which he was obviously grateful as he moaned aloud.

Toned things strained and pink nipples like petals budded as he started to whimper. "More~" he whispered.

"Go ahead you dirty little cock whore, I know you want it! I said, keeping my regular pace as he rode in a frenzy.

"Wait, wait wait." I said, he stopped, his big brown eyes looked so sad. "Come here." I said, I watched as he slipped off and crawled off the desk towards.

"Yes master?" He asked, rubbing himself against my thighs, trying for friction of any kind.

I pulled him into my lap, "What is our rule?" I asked, running my fingers up his thigh and back down.

Now, he finally seemed to realize that he had done something wrong..

"W-we move at the same pa-ace, always."

"That's right, and what did you just do?"

"But you said-"

"_Always._"

* * *

_Ash ~_

"O_oh, To-tobias wait_!" I said, pushing him off of me.

He looked slightly disappointed as he sat up.

"I I can't, I just." I said, pulling my boxers back up as he flopped down next to me.

* * *

_Gary ~ _

I woke up, groaning. I sat up, I felt odd, sticky.

I looked down, _no oh god no. _

"Fuck. Goo awaaayyyyy" I begged the persistent bulge in my jeans.

* * *

_Ash ~_

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling the blanket over my head.

"It's okay Ash, we don't have to." He said,

"But I messed up the moment, I just-"

"Well, we don't have to _now, _I mean, we have only been going out for three days. How about six weeks?" He said, laughing.

"How about three?" I offered.

He laughed, "How about when you're ready." He said.

"And if I'm not?"

"I can wait, we can wait. I have no problem waiting." He said, pulling me close to him.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

* * *

_I found her on a night of fire and noise. Wild bells rang in a wild sky, I knew from that moment on, I'd love her till the day that I died. And I kissed away a thousand tears, my lady of the Various Sorrows.._

Nick Cave's gruff voice blared throughout the house as Tobias and I sat together on the couch, tangled as we ate the pizza Tobias had ordered for us.

"That call I got? Well, I went into the alleyway so I wouldn't disturb anyone and he was there, in the alley. I don't know what came over me, I couldn't stop myself... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just.. outside of the ice cream shop? You didn't have to do that, you know my views on bullying."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Want another one?" He asked, handing me another slice.

I took it, starting with the crust first.

_Do you love me? Do you love me? __Do you love me? Do you love me? __Do you love me? Do you love me? __Do you love me? Like I love you?_

Nick Cave begged for her answer,

"Do you love me? Like omg, shut up!" Tobias mocked, laughing as he shoved the rest of his slice in his mouth.

I hit him on the shoulder, "If you don't love Nick Cave, I don't love you! Do you realize that this man is the GOD of sad love songs?!"

"Yes I understand, but it gets a little annoying doesn't it? I mean,"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT, YOU'VE ALREADY CROSSED THE LINE!" I warned, pointing my slice towards him.

_I found God and all His devils inside her. __In my bed she cast the blizzard out, a__ mock sun blazed upon her head. __So completely filled with light she was, h__er shadow fanged and hairy and mad. __Our love-lines grew hopelessly tangled. __And the bells from the chapel went jingle-jangle._

"Do you love me?" I sang along quietly, shoving the rest of the pizza in my mouth. "Do you love me? Do you loooovvveee mee?"

"Like I love you?" Tobias asked, laughing along with the song.

He ran his fingers through my hair as I flipped through my email on my phone.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Tobias asked, sitting up.

"No, not today."

* * *

**Shorter than normal I know, but I couldn't find much else to put in here.**

* * *

_**Songs :**_

_**Dead man's bones - Werewolf Heart**_

_**Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch**_

_**Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds - Do you love me? Part 1**_

* * *

**Sorry, I know its been so long since that update.**

**Next chapter will unlock more of Ash's past (maybe?)**

**Ok so Zimbabwe is a band joke, I do realize that it is a country in was Africa. **

**I mean srsly, I asked Micheal about it and all he said "Zimbabwe is Zimbabwe" like real fuckin deep bros. **

**AHHHH I HAVE NO FUCKIN IDEA WHAT HAPPENED WITH GARY, MY INNER GARY IS SO PERVERTED YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN FUCKIN KNOW.  
**

**What is up with you inner Gary I mean srsly.**

**-Ariadne**


End file.
